Clara's First Birthday Celebration
by Riversong650
Summary: Clara finally get's what she wished for and a whole lot more.


_**A/N:** This is story like my other first celebration stories are just single events from the normal timeline singled out for certain reasons. Since they were her first experience at her late age and also so the main stories did not go long on too many chapters.  
_

 **Clara's First** **Birthday Celebration**

* * *

"I just got off the phone with Philippa," Hawke said shaking his head.

"What does she have planned now?" Dominic asked.

"Clara's birthday party," Hawke said. "And she say's it's going to be spectacular, god knows what she is planning,"

"String, you know she's gonna go nuts," Dominic said. "She loves Clara and doing all of this also gives her something to do,"

"I guess, but it's a secret," Hawke said.

"Got it," Dominic said. "To be honest String, all that girl really wants is a birthday cake and balloons,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when she decided to give you a party, she told me at the school she would watch them give the parties to the children and..."

"What?" Hawke asked as he saw Dom start to tear.

"Imagined her own to be one day like that as she was cleaning up after the party,"

Hawke put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, she's gonna get that and whole lot more, she has six parties to make up for,"

"Yeah and Philippa is gonna bat them out of the park like Babe Ruth," Dominic chuckled.

"Tomorrow, is just the beginning," Hawke said.

* * *

 _December 14th..._

It was the morning of Clara's sixth birthday and Hawke was a bit teary eyed as he leafed through her little albums of memories. Both their lives changed in the blink of an eye just less than a year ago when he found her outside the cabin. He wondered what was happening to her last year on her birthday praying that she had a break from the abuse imposed upon her. A little mercy shown upon her as he shuddered at the thought. This year she was getting the parties she so righteously deserved from both Hawke and Philippa. Clara had no knowledge of them other than a small gathering later that evening at the cabin as she requested when asked. Hawke got up and quietly went to her room to wake her for her special day and to present her gift.

"Good morning, birthday girl," Hawke softly said sitting beside her gently stroking her back.

Clara slowly opened her eyes turning over. "Good morning, Daddy,"

"Happy Birthday, Lamb, did you sleep well?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, I dreamed I was riding Firefly through a field and we came across a waterfall of sapphires," Clara said.

"I bet that was really pretty," Hawke said.

"Yeah, but that's not all. Everything around us began to change like in the Willie Wonka movie where everything is edible," Clara said. "Lollipop's and jelly apples, jelly bean stalks, mushrooms that spurt whipped cream. The tree bark turned into chocolate too,"

"Not even out of bed yet and already beginning the sugar rush," Hawke said as he started to give her little tickles sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Already six years old, where is the time going?" Hawke asked himself as he slowly caressed her head. "Clara, I'm going to give you my gift now,"

Clara sat up as Hawke picked up the wrapped present from he left on her table.

"It feels heavy, what is it?" Clara asked enthusiastically.

"Open it and find out silly," Hawke chuckled.

She ripped open the paper to reveal a silvery colored wooden jewelry box. Encased in the middle was a small purple and blue flowers above an engraving that read.

 _"To my little Lamb, who helped me love again,"_

"It's made from the wood of the trees at the the cabin and the flower as well," Hawke said. "A little piece of home to have here with you,"

"Thank you, Daddy" Clara said with her eye's beginning to glisten with tears. "It's so pretty, I love it,"

"You didn't open it up," Hawke said.

Clara opened the box revealing a narrow ring in platinum. Engraved in elegant handwritten letters the words _"I love_ _you"_ all around the outside. On the inside the message engraved _"My darling Clara, love Dad,"_

Clara began to cry and hugged her father as hard as her little arms could. "Happy Birthday, my darling Clara,"

"Daddy, you're the best any kid could ever have," Clara cried.

"You're the finest most beautiful daughter, a father could ever have Clara," Hawke said. "I wouldn't trade you for the world,"

"Come on, let's get breakfast and then off to see Boo," Hawke said as he picked her up out of bed.

Later on after Hawke dropped Clara off at the Firm he headed back to the house to finish the preparations for Clara's birthday party. It was a beautiful blue sky sunny day and unseasonably warm. God could not have picked a better day and in Hawke's heart this was his gift to Clara.

"Dom, I'm on my way back home are you there yet?"

"Yeah, I got here fifteen minutes ago and all the party people just arrived too," Dominic said. 'String, what in the world did you hire?"

"What do you mean?" Hawke said. "What did they send?"

"There's all different kind of faeries, elf's, a pirate, a safari explorer, some girl with a bubble machine and a mermaid," Dominic said. 'What kind of party is this?"

"You'll see, it will all make sense don't worry," Hawke asked. Did you bring the food?"

"You really think you had to ask that question?" Dominic asked. "Of course! there's enough here to feed an army for a week,"

"Great, I'll be there in a few,"

Hawke arrived finding to his relief all the preparations underway. "Hey, Dom I'm back," Hawke said. "Is everything ok?"

"Miss Fae Diddle Diddle, has everything under control," Dominic said. "She's by the pool with the mermaid and Marella just arrived with the cake. And I can't believe those words came out of my mouth,"

Hawke went outside finding the woman checking out the pool. "Is it big enough?"

"Oh my god yes! it's more than plenty," The mermaid said. "I'm in total shock at the size, you really do have an olympic sized pool,"

"It's heated too, so you won't get cold," Hawke said. "You're name is?"

"Ariel, and yes that is _my_ real name and had no influence on me being a mermaid," She said.

"My real name is Greta and I'm the owner of the group,"

"Nice to meet you and Thank you for coming," Hawke said.

"Let's go around and I'll show you the finished product," Greta said. "I think you'll be pleased,"

Dominic and Marella tagged along as they were guided around the back of the expansive property. A wooden post was put up with arrows pointing in all directions to the different lands of make believe. The enclosed gazebo near the pool was set up for the face painting and covered in flowers. A table was set with purple linens underneath a mosquito net canopy adorned with flowers, birds and butterflies. The whole outside was transformed into another land of make believe. It was beyond what Hawke could have imagined and he knew Clara was going to crumble with emotion and he as well.

"This is unbelievable!" Marella exclaimed. "You did an amazing job,"

"Mamma Mia, she's right. I feel like I'm in another land," Dominic said. "Like Alice in Wonderland,"

"Thank you, we've never done one this extravagant before, I must admit," Greta said.

"Well, you certainly nailed it on the head," Hawke said. "I'm glad I hired you,"

"There is something I want to let you guy's know about ahead of time," Hawke said.

"What is it?" Greta asked as she waved the other's over.

"My daughter and her friends are not going to be you're typical children of this age," Hawke said."They're prodigy's and go to a special school. They're like little Einsteins, so they know it's fake and may challenge you or they may not. These kids need challenging games and activities to keep the crankiness away. Also Clara will most likely have a very strong emotional response when she arrives,"

"Mr. Hawke, not to worry we've dealt with child prodigy's before, it's all good," Greta said. "We're all ready,"

"Great, I'm glad to hear that," Hawke said. "The kids should be coming in the next few minutes and I'm leaving to get Clara,"

* * *

 _The Firm..._

"Clara, I'm back" Hawke said as he walked through the door of the lab. "It's time to go,"

Clara emerged from the back with her Boo on her shoulder. "Can't I stay a little longer?"

"No, you've been here two and a half hours," Hawke said. "Let's go,"

"Bye, Boo" Clara said as he placed him back in his cage. "I'll be back,"

Hawke took her hand leading her out. "Can we go to the cabin now?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, we just have to stop at home first," Hawke said. "I forgot some paperwork,"

"Really?!" Clara said. "Can't Grandpa, get it?"

"No, he doesn't know where it is?"

"Ugh!" Clara pouted.

* * *

 _Home..._

"They just pulled in the driveway, everyone be quiet," Dominic said. "She has ears like a bat!"

"Why can't I wait in the car?" Clara asked.

"Because I don't want you alone in there," Hawke said. "You know the rules,"

"What rules?" Clara asked. "You never said that,"

"Clara, stop it and get in," Hawke said as he ushered her in the door.

"Oh, wait I think I might have forgotten to turn off the sprinkler's," Hawke said. "Clara, come with me so we'll get this finished quicker,"

"You're getting like Grandpa!" Hawke said. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Smart Alec," Hawke chuckled.

Hawke paused and took a deep breath at the door before opening to her surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Clara was stunned dead in her tracks as she stepped through the door at everything before her. Her voice froze like a moment in time. It was like her dream from the night before everything was transformed to another land faeries and elf's scattered amongst her friends, family and even her pets. It was a magical feeling of being like Alice in Wonderland that she longed to feel all the previous birthday's of past. So overwhelmed with emotion a single tear began to cascade down her cheek

"She's about to break any second now," Archangel said to the surrounding crowd.

Hawke was standing behind her could feel her oncoming out pour brimming to the surface. Putting his hands gently on her shoulder's she broke down into a sob of cries. He picked her up with tears of his own as he gently caressed her back.

"This is for me?" Clara cried.

"Yes, of course it is. It's your birthday" Hawke said. "Why would we not celebrate the best day ever?"

"Really? The best day?"

"Yes, because on this day you were born and made all of our lives so much happier," Hawke said. "That's why and you deserve so much more than some balloons and a cake,"

"Thank you, Daddy," Clara said as she bestowed the biggest kiss she could give.

"Now let's get to your party and have fun," Hawke said.

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

Clara and her friends were still laughing and running around with all the character's. They had an unexpected hiccup when the children jumped in the pool with the mermaid wanting to swim with her and protect her from the pirate. The face painting was a favorite and the safari hunt brought out yells of happiness but it was the bubble faerie that was the favorite. As the children ran around each wth a bubble gun in hand having a playful battle. Clara and the rest of children knew the characters were not real and it was all for play but they were having fun with the fantasy and creativity which they appreciated. Fifteen children and not one complainer well except for one but in his own way he was enjoying himself.

"You know last year at this time he was in that cabin sulking about, and now look at him a father throwing a fancy birthday party," Dominic said. "I never could have imagined it,"

"None of us could and I don't want to even imagine what was happening to her at this time last year," Archangel said.

"Believe me you don't," Dominic said.

"You know?" Marella asked.

"From what she told us, I don't want to even think about,"

Hawke rejoined the group after excusing himself to grab some clothe's and towel's for the kids.

"String, you really pulled off a great party," Dominic said. "She'll never forget this,"

"He's right Hawke, you did a tremendous job," Archangel said. "I never thought I would have so much fun at a children's party,"

"Me too, this party is incredible," Marella said. "Look at all these present's,"

"And do I understand that there will be _another_ party very soon," Doctor Wells asked.

"Yes, her Grandmother and you are all invited as you know," Hawke said. "I trust you got the invites,"

"Oh yes, we certainly did and you can count on us being there," Archangel said.

"Now it's time to cut the cake and which by the way Marella is beautiful," Hawke said. "I couldn't have thought of anything like this,"

"Thank you and your welcome," Marella said. "I think it's fitting to her,"

The cake was four tier's of purple and blue adorned with flowers and butterflies and Cinderella's bluebirds flying around with a string of sash. The cake was topped with a replica of Clara's favorite book of poems. She was speechless and drooling at the same time running around the table inspecting every detail with her multiple cupcake fueled frenzy of energy.

"Do you like you're cake?" Hawke asked.

"I love it! It's too pretty to eat," Clara said.

"Yeah, but I know that's not going to stop you," Hawke chuckled.

"Of course not!" Clara laughed.

Everyone gathered round and sang Happy Birthday taking pictures and winding down before going home. All the parent's gave Hawke their Thanks and congratulations for a great party. After the party Clara was still hyper and on all fours while Hawke tried to sit and rest before leaving for the cabin.

"Thank you Daddy, for the party," Clara said as she hugged her weary father. "It was the best party ever,"

"Your welcome, Lamb," Hawke said with small kiss to her forehead.

"You should be a party planner!" Clara said. "But I don't recommend doing it with Grandpa!"

"Advice taken," Hawke chuckled.

"Are we going to the cabin now?" Clara asked.

Hawke looked at his watch. "In a little while Clara, I just need to rest a little more,"

* * *

 _The cabin later that evening..._

Hawke was flying through the canyon and Clara was still full of energy. The sun had just set as they rounded the bend to bring the cabin in view and right before Clara's eye's was a surprise she did not dream. The cabin and some surrounding tree's were lit up in white christmas lights. Dominic left the party a little early to prepare the lights as a final surprise for her birthday. Clara screamed into the head set and just as Dominic nearly lost his hearing. He was right she did have a set of pipes.

"OH MY GOD! DADDY THANK YOU!" Clara exclaimed.

Hawke landed on the dock and Clara jumped out of the Jet Ranger almost instantly. She stood there gazing at the bright twinkling lights thinking her favorite place on earth thinking it couldn't get anymore beautiful. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Clara,"

"Thank you, Daddy," Clara said jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's go inside," Hawke said.

"Where's Tet?" Clara asked realizing the ever faithful and present friend was not there to greet them.

"Maybe's he's inside, don't worry," Hawke said.

Opening the cabin door the light's suddenly turned on. "SURPRISE!"

It was her five best friends and Dominic along with Tet, standing there with a big cupcake, balloons and banner's all around. Just like what she did for her father.

"Really?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yeah, you get to have a sleep over with your friends," Hawke said.

"Can we sleep in the treehouse?" They all asked in unison.

"My god they have a hive mind," Dominic muttered.

"Yes, it's already set up,"

After they finished the cupcake and readied for bed in the treehouse Hawke crashed down on the couch in happy exhaustion.

"Worn out?" Dominic chuckled.

"Yeah, more than from an Airwolf mission,"

"But it was worth it, I've never seen her so happy," Dominic said. "But you better be careful, you can't burn the candle about both ends like you've been doing these past two weeks,"

"I know, we just have Philippa's party and that's it," Hawke said.

"You want me to take the pilot's seat this trip?"

"No, I'll be fine," Hawke said.

"I'll be going now," Dominic said. "I'll be back in the morning to pick up the little brainiacs,"

"Thanks Dom,"

* * *

 _December 17th, Devonshire House..._

"Mr. Hawke, I need you to take Clara to London while they set up for the party," Philippa said.

"London?" Hawke asked. "Why?"

"Yes, it will take two days to set up," Philippa said.

"What have you planned?" Hawke asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You'll see, it's going to be amazing and I have a surprise for her that will knock everyone's socks off," Philippa said.

"You're really enjoying this," Hawke said.

"Yes, I'am," Philippa said. "I'm having fun and she deserves this,"

"Oh, the one surprise I'm providing will be arriving tomorrow," Hawke said. "It'll be tough to hide,"

"Don't worry, I already have it figured out,"

"Alright, I'll go tell Clara," Hawke said. "I guess Christmas in London will be a treat for her,"

"Oh yes she will love it," Philippa said. "I told Alex where to take you both and handled the reservations as well. Train leaves at one o'clock,"

"Thank you," Hawke said. "I'll go tell her and Dominic will stay here, he's worn out from the traveling,"

"No problem, enjoy your Daddy, daughter time," Philippa said.

Hawke found Clara in the library as usual surrounded by books beyond even his understanding. She was growing more advanced as time went on and was already beginning to show signs she has grown past the school's capability to teach and occupy her.

"Clara, I have a surprise for you," Hawke said. "Really, it's from Grandma,"

"What?"

"You and I are going to London," Hawke said.

"Really?! When?" Clara exclaimed.

"In two hours," Hawke said. "Just you and I, Grandpa's staying here to rest,"

"For how long?" Clara asked.

"Two days,"

"I better get ready," Clara said as she ran off to her room.

* * *

 _London, four hours later..._

Clara walked down the famous Regent and Oxford streets with her father as they took in the Christmas lights and window displays. Afterwards they headed over to Covent Garden where a massive silvery deer stood tall in the square. Clara was glad to be back in London seeing it all lit up in Christmas lights gave it a more magical and whimsical feel. There was so much to see and experience that Hawke was bound and determined to cram it all in those two days. Afterwards Alex picked them up driving them to Hyde Park for the Winter wonderland festival.

"So what did you think, your Ladyship?" Alex asked.

"It was pretty! My favorite was the peacock feather lights and the giant deer,"

"That was a given," Hawke chuckled.

"Where are we going now?" Clara asked.

"We are going to the Winter wonderland festival in the park," Alex said.

"A festival? Are there rides?" Clara asked.

"Yes, there is your Ladyship," Alex said. "Also ice skating and a magical ice kingdom that you can walk through,"

"There's a lot to see and do," Hawke said. "Let's be surprised,"

Alex dropped them off and with tickets already in hand arranged by Philippa, Hawke and Clara entered into the wonderland. Immediately Clara went crazy at everything around her. They first started at the Magical ice kingdom walking through the magical fairy forest, looking out for frozen giants and discovering a glistening lake of ice. Making their way to the magnificent ice castle, where she met the snow queen, and much to her delight took a trip down an ice slide.

"Can we go again?" Clara asked.

"No, the ticket is good for a specific time of entry," Hawke said. "We have the giant wheel to go on now,"

"Oh yeah, it'll look pretty from up there," Clara said grabbing his hand pulling him towards the wheel.

After the ride Clara dragged him to the rest of the amusement rides of roller coasters, fun houses, slides and swings. Afterwards to decompress they walked around the Bavarian theme christmas market trying the different tasty treats and hot chocolate and giving Clara a chance to sit down and try a different kind of mac and cheese. They finished their night at the ice skating rink with Clara mainly stumbling around the ice.

"I can't skate!" Clara giggled hysterically.

"Neither can I!" Hawke said.

"Yes, you can because you're holding me up!"

"Alright, we're done here. Time to go home," Hawke said.

"Ok," Clara said.

"What?!" Hawke said. "Did you just say ok? No arguments?"

"Yes,"

"You're tired," Hawke said.

"No, I'm not," She declared.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Hawke said.

They left the fair gathering back into the car on their way home to a much needed rest. "Did you like it Lady Clara?" Alex asked.

"YES! The ice palace was pretty and there was so many rides!" Clara asked."Can we go again tomorrow?"

"We'll see, there's a lot more to do and see," Hawke said.

After a few minutes Clara fell asleep in the loop of Hawke's arm. "Sugar crash," Hawke said.

* * *

 _Devonshire House..._

The frenzy of activity from the party planner to the construction hands had Dominic rethinking his choice of staying behind. Everywhere he turned the house and surrounding grounds were being transformed into a magical winter wonderland. His interested peaked when a stage was being installed and his jaw dropped and nearly fainted when he saw a crane parked in front the entrance of the court yard installing two sets of twenty feet high solid wood doors. Philippa had not imparted any information to him regarding the party, she was resolute to keep anything from getting to Clara.

"Philippa, please tell me what are you doing?" Dominic asked. "This is crazy! when it involves cranes to install doors,"

"Dominic, you will find out soon out," Philippa said. "No expense is being spared,"

"There's no doubt at that," Dominic chuckled.

Just then the party planner arrived. "David, I would like you to meet Clara's Grandfather, Dominic Santini,"

"Nice to meet ya," Dominic said.

"Same as well," David said. "Philippa, the animal handler is here and has a few questions and also the entertainment has arrived as well,"

"Wonderful, I'll be right there," She said.

"Real animals?" Dominic asked. "What kind that need a handler,"

"Yes and let's say they're not your domesticated kind," She said as she left.

"Mr. Santini!" The butler called out to him. "The surprise Mr. Hawke arranged is here,"

"Mamma Mia," Dominic muttered to himself. "I should've went to London,"

* * *

 _December 19th..._

"Why do we have to dress up before we go back?" Clara asked.

"Because Grandma's Christmas party will be starting," Hawke said. "So, we'll be ready when we get there,"

"Ok, did you see the dress Grandma sent?" Clara asked. "Can I see it?"

"Yes and no," Hawke said. "It's a surprise,"

"Come on!" Clara exclaimed. "Why does it always have to be a surprise?!"

"Because it's fun," Hawke said. "Now stop whining and go with the ladies to get dressed,"

Clara went off with the two ladies from their last visit. "You're still a cheeky little thing,"

"Is that good or bad?" Clara asked.

"It's a bit of both in a funny way," The lady said. "Now let's get you all dolled up,"

"Yeah, you looked so pretty the last time," The other lady said. "And this dress is unbelievable. I'm actually a little jealous,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to see you in it," She said. "So, let's not waste anymore time,"

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Once again waiting with bated breath as he did the last time she floated down those stairs like a beautiful angel. Her radiance and joy nearly bringing him to tears hoping he can hold himself together again. All father's think their daughter's are the most beautiful but Hawke knew she was special as Dominic pointed out that she turned heads whenever they would go out.

"Daddy, I'm coming!" Clara yelled as she rounded the corner.

Hawke looked up and saw the most exquisite girl aglow with happiness and joy. Gracefully descending the stairs, Hawke was spellbind by how different she looked. Her hair was styled in updo decorated with a beautiful and elegant fascinator style hairband, A silky covered band with an open weave tear drop shaped panel and a black net entwined with a textured ivory and black bow. Her dress was beige and black and was decorated with an embroidered black floral pattern, with an elegant black bead collar and a marabou feather trim around the flared hem. The black taffeta band and bow around the high waist ties at the back matching the taffeta trims on the long sleeves. She was wearing black pantyhose and beige flats.

"You look beautiful," Hawke said. He was trying to hold it together for the both of them so that she wouldn't get teary. So, he just stood there for a short time, holding her hand and taking it all in.

"Daddy, are you going to cry?" Clara asked.

"i'm trying not to, but you look so beautiful it's hard not to," Hawke said.

"You look handsome, Daddy," Clara said as she hugged his leg. "Don't cry,"

Hawke looked sharp in his charcoal grey three piece sharkskin suit, along with a white shirt with a large dot-print black silk tie. His hair lightly gelled back giving him a more refined look to his usual rugged self.

"We'd better get going, we have a train waiting," Hawke said.

"Are you ready, your Ladyship?" Alex inquired as he entered the doorway.

"Yes, come on Daddy," Clara said as she tugged his hand and started to lead him out the door.

* * *

 _6:00 p.m..._

"Daddy, look the house is lit in purple lights!" Clara said as she looked out the window of the car.

"Oh yeah, it's really pretty and look at the tree's in the white light's," Hawke said.

"Wow, it looks so different and bigger!" Clara said.

As the drove down the tree covered drive the chauffeur flashed his lights and blew his horn twice taking Clara's attention away from the window. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, there was a deer in the lane," The chauffeur said. "No worries, he's moved on,"

He stopped the car at the entrance to the stable courtyard. "We have arrived,"

He opened her door taking her hand as she exited gracefully. "Why are we at the stables?" She asked. "And why is there a door?"

"This is where she told me to drop you both off," He said. "Enjoy your night,"

"I don't remember a door being there either," Hawke said.

"Why is there one now?" She asked.

"Let's open it and find out," Hawke said.

They pushed the doors open to find a sea of all types of clothes hanging as if they were in a closet. "Has Grandma lost her mind?" She wondered. "What is this?"

"Maybe she's making it a little fun for you," Hawke said.

They pushed through the clothes to come upon another set of doors. "I hope this doesn't lead to more clothes," Clara said.

"I'll leave you the honor to find out," Hawke said.

He turned a took a deep breath unsure of what to expect either. Clara pushed open the door and was met with the sight of falling snow and a magical white wonderland filled with her family. She was met by a strange looking man standing by a lamp post with curly hair, brown eyes, a short pointed beard, horns on his forehead, cloven hooves, goat legs with glossy brown hair and a long tail.

"Hello, Clara my name is Mr. Tumnus and welcome to Narnia,"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

Clara froze she didn't understand, as if her brain short-circuited. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw nothing but sparkles. She looked at the man in surprise and wonderment, her brain still not connecting the events around her. Hawke stood behind her momentarily shocked as well at the spellbinding world created by Philippa. He could not convey in words the emotions surging through his heart and mind as he figured the same with Clara as well.

"I thought I'd never see her speechless," Dominic said.

"I second that," Archangel said. "Hawke is just as shocked as she,"

"All of us were just as speechless," Marella said. "How could anybody not be,"

"Clara, are you alright?" Hawke asked.

Clara slowly and wordlessly nodded her head in agreement. "Are you actually speechless?"

Again Clara nodded in agree grabbing Hawke's hand unsure of what to do.

"Clara, would you like to meet my friends?" Mr. Tumnus asked. "They're new to the land too and also were just as amazed,"

"Yes," Clara muttered out.

"Come my friends! we have a new visitor," Mr. Tumnus shouted. "She is just like you, comes from the same far away land,"

Clara watched emerging from the crowd of people were her five best friends. "SURPRISE!" They shouted.

"Surprise Clara," Hawke whispered in her ear. "This is from me to you,"

She broke down and started to cry all her friends except for one who's phobia get's the better of him, gathered around to comfort her. Everyone awed at the sight of the circle of children. "Happy tears," she said to her friends.

She broke from her friends hugging her father. "Thank you, Daddy," She said through her tears. "I'll never stop loving you,"

"I know you won't and I'll never stop trying to make you happy," Hawke said. "You're my girl and no one can ever take your place. Now, you and your friends go have fun tonight,"

He let her down and she rejoined her friends. "Clara, would you like to see the rest of my land?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes!" Clara shouted. "Wait, where's Grandma?"

"I'm right here, Clara," Philippa said.

Clara ran over to her giving her a great big hug. "Thank you, Grandma,"

"You're welcome, Clara," Philippa said. "I'm just so relieved you like it and you look gorgeous,"

"Who couldn't like this!" Clara exclaimed. "You and Daddy should go into business together. You'ed make a great team,"

Hawke and Philippa almost choked on their laughter. "Once a year is enough for me," Hawke said.

Dominic, Archangel and Marella along with Doctor Wells joined them before Clara and her friends went off to see the rest of Narnia.

"Can they come with us?" Clara asked Mr. Tumnus.

"Of course, you're friends are my friends as well,"

They all set off following Mr. Tumnus through the courtyard and into the house. The halls were all covered of ice and frozen woodland branches with frost ,tiny creatures and toadstools glowing with a coating of snow and baubles glittering throughout. What magic is this. Meandering along corridors decorated with creatures from the story, and admiring the huge Christmas trees resplendent with baubles, tinsel and twinkling lights. Oh what joy. Smiling faces all around enjoying the story along the way as well as encountering real life animals of the undomesticated kind. A leopard, a fox. a cheetah and panther. The entrance into the Grand Hall was grand indeed with swathes and swags of icicles glittering and twinkling. On the staircase itself stands the tall, erect figure of the Witch clothed in white and shimmering sequins forbidding anyone to dare cross her path. She was flanked by a real life wolf and a white tiger. In every room each scene takes you on the journey in a gentle yet positive way. On peering into the Library we are met by the sight of Aslan the Lion resting with his handler. His breathing, just perceptible in the dimmed light surrounding him.

"Mamma Mia! Is that real!?" Dominic asked.

"Yes," Mr. Tumnus said.

"She wasn't kidding when she said not domesticated," Dominic said.

"Can I pet him?" Clara asked.

"Yes, you may but be very slow and gentle," The man said.

Clara did just as he instructed as everyone held their breath as Clara gently ran her hand down his course fur. The lion seemed to relax more as she continued to stroke. The handler was amused and surprised by this reaction. They made their way back outside as the children continued to follow Mr. Tumnus through out the courtyard. Showing them his discovery of a wonderful treasure called candy spread out on tables through out the courtyard. When they rejoined the adults their attention was turned to the stage as music began to blast as a man entered with unbridled energy.

"Listen everyone it's Mr. World Wide and I will be your MC for tonight, and we're here to Celebrate a real special girl's birthday. Let's give it up for CLARA!"

"IT"S PITBULL!" Clara shouted jumping up and down. "DADDY! IT'S PITBULL!"

"Come on everyone let's celebrate!" He shouted into the microphone and began his song.

"I JUST WANT TO CELEBRATE!"

"This is the guy she likes?" Dominic asked.

"Yup, who would of thought," Hawke said.

Through out the night Clara laughed, danced and ran around with her friends forgetting everything of the past year. She had the most loving family and friends anyone could have. Together with her friends they were all starting to explore their minds through school and together. They were a team of great minds that sometimes was scary to not just their parent's but their teacher's as well. The amount of their intelligence combined made them almost god like when they would work on any project. One being a brilliant engineer was able to build an engine from scratch at five years old. Another created a computer program that was impenetrable to virus and hackers. Another wrote a paper about Algebra Topology and equations regarding electromagnetism. One has the uncanny ability to psycho analyze. The other created a new element. They were a hive of great intelligence that Archangel even had the other's under surveillance for their protection.

"Philippa, where did you get the idea for this party?" Hawke asked.

"Promise you won't tell her I told you," Philippa said.

"Pinky promise," Hawke grinned.

"She told me about the time when she was at that awful school," Philippa said. "She said there was a closet in her room, like the one in the book and she used to imagine it was real,"

"She never told me," Hawke said.

"She told me when she found the book in the library," Philippa said. "Don't be mad at her,"

"I'm not, I'm happy you made it a reality for her," Hawke said.

As the night went on he sang his songs in between other artists, one pulled Clara up on stage to dance as the song was directed at her. It was a roster of who's who. Philippa procuring these Grammy award winning caliber artists showed she spared no expense showing how much influence and power she did have.

As Clara left her friends to get a drink she noticed tucked away in a corner a blue police box. Seeing her Grandmother talking with her father she ran over to inquire about the famous box.

"Grandma! you got a blue police box!" Clara said pointing over.

"What are you talking about?" Philippa asked. "I didn't get a police box..."

They both look over and smile grabbing hands. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I'am," Philippa said, "Let's go find out,"

"Uh, what are you two up to?" Hawke asked as he followed them across the courtyard.

They knocked on the door and the adventure began. They returned without a single notice they were gone. To the guests it was a blink of an eye but to Clara, Philippa and Hawke it was month's. Hawke needed to slip away for a few to gather himself together putting his head back on straight. It was all true what she said and now was able to handle the truth about his brother. He looked up to the moon and smiled. She was right. It was an egg.

The finale of the party came and was ended by a spectacular fireworks display over the estate. Clara watched from her father's arms as the plumes exploded and the sound that sent her back into her dark past was no bother anymore.

"Did you like your party?" Hawke asked.

"YES! I loved both my parties,"

"Clara, you have had an amazing life and the wonder's you have seen with your friend," Hawke said. "I'm sorry, I didn't believe you,"

"It's ok, but are you ok about Uncle Saint John?" Clara asked. "That's what you didn't want me to tell you about,"

"Yeah, I'm good with it," Hawke said. "It's a relief, actually,"

Clara kissed her father on the cheek. "We made it," She said. "Together,"

"We certainly did Lamb," Hawke said. "We did,"


End file.
